


Under Covers of Darkness

by Camellia Cook (thekurosakiconundrum)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Ben Solo, Alpha Kylo Ren, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Twins, Bodily Fluids, Consensual Somnophilia, Gender Issues, Impregnation, Incest, Intersex Armitage Hux, M/M, Omega Armitage Hux, Other, PWP, Pregnancy, Scent Kink, Sibling Incest, Sloppy Seconds, Threesome - M/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Wake-Up Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 09:29:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24847585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekurosakiconundrum/pseuds/Camellia%20Cook
Summary: Alpha twins Ben and Kylo have a somewhat unusual arrangement with their mate Hux: they're together, all three of them, and it's not strictly a Hux-in-the-middle situation.Except right now, it is, because Hux is trying to get pregnant with their child--one of theirs, obviously, but none of them want to know whose. Hux has stopped taking any birth control or suppressants, and his scent is driving his mates so crazy that Ben can't help but wake him up in the middle of the night, too turned on to wait until morning. Kylo, asleep beside them, isn't one to be left out.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo, Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 13
Kudos: 205





	Under Covers of Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> From a shared au with my good friend [kyluxtrashcompactor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyluxtrashcompactor/pseuds/kyluxtrashcompactor) and written for them. <3
> 
> Notes on gender and consent are at the end, if you want more information before reading!

Ben wakes with Hux in his arms. He’s a soft, warm weight pressing back against him, his ass tucked up in the cradle of Ben’s hips, his legs tangled with Ben’s. He doesn’t know what time it is—it feels like maybe three or four. It’s quiet except for Hux’s breath and Kylo’s light snoring coming from where he’s sprawled out on his back on the other side of the bed.

It smells like them in here. The windows are closed, and there’s a lingering musky, bitter scent of sex in the air, in the sheets and blankets. It’s only been a few hours. But more than that, there’s Kylo, familiar and warm, and the intoxicating scent of Hux himself, indescribable, overwhelming in a way it hasn’t been since Ben’s known him. They knew this would be an effect of his coming off his birth control, but none of them expected how much it would affect the two alphas—it’s almost impossible, these days, for Ben to concentrate on anything else.

Ben curls his arm more tightly around Hux, cuddling against him as he nuzzles his neck, nosing up into his hairline, behind his ear, seeking more of his scent. He can’t help the way his lips drag over Hux’s neck, the way that turns to kissing. He can’t help the way his hips move just a little, pressing himself against Hux’s perfect little ass. Hux is still asleep and Ben feels half-dreamlike himself, moving slowly as if drugged by Hux’s mere presence. His hand moves of its own volition down to stroke Hux’s bare thigh under the covers, the skin soft and warm as Ben’s hand curls up and in, not wanting to wake him but wanting to feel his inner thigh, the heat between his legs.

The thought of that heat makes him want to feel it again, around his fingers, around his cock. Hux’s cunt is so always so slick and welcoming these days… like his scent, it’s his body’s way of showing how ready he is to conceive. How ready he is for Ben and Kylo to breed him. And fuck, have they ever. Maybe Hux is already pregnant, already carrying his and Kylo’s child right at this moment.

Ben’s getting hard now, and he’s aware that there’s just a couple thin layers of fabric between him and Hux… He doesn’t like it. He wants them to be skin to skin, completely. He doesn’t have to fuck Hux right now; he just has to be closer than this. There can’t be anything between him and his mate, not even clothes.

Carefully, Ben shifts back to tug Hux’s loose shorts down, taking the opportunity to grab a handful of his ass and squeeze just a little. He tugs his own boxers down, too, so that when he shifts forward, his half-hard cock fits into the space where Hux’s ass ends and his thighs begin, that little hollow that’s the perfect space for it. It feels hot there, humid, a reminder of how Hux must still be wet with both Ben and Kylo’s come from only a few hours before. It’s inside him, mixing together, working to get him pregnant.

Ben’s dick twitches and throbs, stiffening further as he trails wet, messy kisses down Hux’s neck. He’s breathing in his scent like he can’t get enough, and it’s not even something he can consciously explain, he just know he loves it, that it makes his head spin like alcohol, that it makes him want to breed Hux again and again.

He can't stop thinking about Hux’s cunt. He wants to feel it so much, that heat, that slick pressure. He wonders if Hux’s body is responding to him even though he’s still asleep, if he’s getting wet from this, if Ben’s body calls to him like Hux’s does to Ben.

He has to know. He has a hand curled around Hux’s hip, holding him to him, and now he snakes it around front between his legs. Hux’s cock is half-hard, plump under Ben’s palm, but he doesn’t pay it much mind, needing to go down a little lower. Hux shifts to make room for him, but doesn’t seem to wake. And then his fingers find it.

Ben groans softly as he sinks a finger into that perfect wet heat, easily slipping another in beside it, working them in and out. Hux makes a soft noise and throws his leg back over Ben’spressing them together and giving Ben more room to maneuver at the same time. Even though they’re still under the muffling blankets, Ben can hear the filthy wet sounds as he fucks Hux with his fingers. His cock is throbbing, he needs to get it inside, thrust in to the hilt; needs to feel the hot, slick pressure all over it. He feels like he’s never needed anything so bad, but he feels that way every time.

“Hux?” He whispers.

* * *

“Mmm?” Hux replies, barely awake. Ben’s fingers in him feel so good, but he’s very tired and his body doesn’t want to wake up.

“Need you,” Ben murmurs, breath hot as his lips move against Hux’s ear. “Need to fuck you again. Please.”

Arousal coils in Hux’s belly and he arches back against Ben, but he doesn’t open his eyes. “Yes,” Hux tells him, soft and sleepy, slurred, “I’m yours. Whatever you need... Whatever you want.”

He means it, too—he’s theirs, both of theirs, and they’re his. He’s never felt safer than he has between the two of them, drifting and half-aware in a way he wouldn’t allow himself with anyone else.

He must have fallen back asleep, then, because the next thing he’s aware of is Ben’s harsh breathing in his ear, the sweaty, too warm press of his body at his back, the thick, hard shove of his cock inside him. Ben’s already in him, already fucking him—evidently, he’d needed it too bad to even care if Hux was awake. The thought of it makes him moan, floating in a haze of pleasure and arousal, caught in the space between sleep and waking. His eyes are closed and all he can hear is Ben’s subvocal grunts and growls, all he can feel is the heat and pressure. Ben is so hard inside him; Hux’s mere proximity has done this to him, made Ben’s alpha body ready to give Hux what he needs.

Hux arches his back, pressing his hips back against Ben’s in time with his thrusts. The position doesn’t really allow for deep penetration, and Hux wants it harder.

“Baby,” Ben murmurs, slowing the urgent roll of his hip to a languid grind so he can speak “You awake now? I think you fell asleep.”

“I did,” Hux replies, voice husky and rough, as quiet as he can manage so as not to wake Kylo. “Started without me, didn’t you?”

“Mm,” Ben agrees, whispering in his ear. “I couldn’t wait. Had to be in you, baby. Feels so _good_.” Ben’s hips snap against his once, and his voice is ragged and strained. “Needed to fuck this perfect little cunt.”

Hux’s hand tightens on Ben’s thigh, arousal making his body clench around Ben’s cock. Ben doesn’t often talk dirty but when he does, it’s always because he’s just that caught up in sensation, so lost in Hux’s body that he’s lost all sense of shame.

“Harder,” Hux whines—his voice comes out too plaintive, but he doesn’t care. He’s lost all sense of shame, too—he’s still sleepy and it just feels so good, there’s no use acting cool.

“Roll over, baby. On your belly. Legs together.”

With this, Ben pulls out, and Hux does as he’s bid, shifting forward onto his belly. Ben throws the covers off and the air is cool, but it feels good on his damp, overheated skin. He straddles the backs of Hux’s thighs, heavy on top of him with a hand on his back as he guides his cock back into him, hissing in pleasure as he sinks inside, slick and easy.

Ben manages two long, smooth strokes before his body takes over and he starts fucking Hux in earnest: quick, hard thrusts that rock Hux’s whole body and shove him down into the mattress. He’s completely pinned in place by Ben’s weight—beyond tipping his hips up more to get him even deeper, he can’t move much of anywhere. He loves it.

“Yes,” Hux gasps, half into the pillow. It makes him feel like some kind of animal, being held down and fucked like this. Makes him feel possessed in the best way. The air reeks of sex and the sound of Ben’s hips slapping against his ass is so loud in the late night hush. “Breed me, just—“

“ _Fuck_ ,” Ben groans, still trying for quiet but sounding so wrecked. “I’m not gonna last.”

“Don’t want you to,” Hux whispers back, and he means it. He wants Ben to come inside him, wants him to take his pleasure from Hux’s prone body. Wants Ben to fill him; wants him to put a baby in him. Ben is a careful, attentive lover most of the time and Hux loves that about him, but it’s beyond hot to see him so undone; to see him needy and selfish under the sheer force of biological urge to mate.

Ben makes a harsh sound low in his throat and fucks him harder, faster, both hands on Hux’s back holding him in place as he chases his orgasm.

Ben snarls as he comes, a choked, quiet sound. Hux loves it, can never get enough of this moment, with Ben grinding into him as deep as he can, his full weight on top of Hux, his sweat-slick skin against his. It makes him feel owned, claimed, so safe and so unbearably aroused at the same time. He swears he can feel Ben’s cock pulsing and jerking inside him, filling him with thick, sticky, _potent_ come. Hux doesn’t know if it’s because they’re alphas or what, but both of the brothers always come so much. They always make such a mess of him. And this time there’s no contraception, nothing to stop their seed taking root.

He loves the way Ben pants above him, awestruck, like it’s so good he can hardly stand it. He’s still in motion, hips working in slow, languid circles, drawing out his pleasure, pushing his come deep into Hux’s body. It leaves him painfully aware that _he_ still hasn’t come, that his cock is hard and pressed against the mattress, that his body still wants more even though he wanted Ben’s come inside him first. He’s about to ask Ben to keep going for just a little while longer—knows he can, he’s seen him do it before—but before he can get the words out, he hears a low, rumbling sound of amusement from beside him.

* * *

“Don’t worry, Ben,” Kylo purrs, “I can take it from here. You can sit back and relax while I finish the job.”

Ben huffs and grumbles “shut up,” but he sounds more amused than anything. Kylo’s only teasing, after all—they all know Ben has plenty of stamina when he wants to.

”Ky…” Hux mumbles, and Kylo’s dick, already hard and ready, twitches. “Did we wake you?”

Kylo almost laughs at that. “Yeah, babe. I know you were trying to be quiet but I’m not _that_ heavy of a sleeper. It was hot though so it’s chill.”

It wasn’t the first time Kylo had been awoken like that, and it wouldn’t be the last. He and Hux have woken Ben a time or two as well, and for that matter, he and Ben have woken Hux. Kylo doesn’t mind, none of them do. Sleep is great, but it doesn’t compare being pulled into awareness by the sound of labored breathing, the scent of sex, and the rock of the bed beneath him.

It’s dark in their room, almost too dark to see, but Kylo watches Ben’s dim, shadowy outline move off of Hux. He rolls up to his knees to snag Ben and pull him in for a kiss—he loves kissing his brother just after he’s come, when he’s all soft and overheated. Sure enough, his mouth is slick and yielding, steamy and sated where Kylo’s still hungry, kissing hard. It turns him on—it always has, since the very first time they’d done this, all those years ago. He could make out with Ben forever.

But right now, he has an omega to satisfy. He hears the sheets rustle from beside him, and when he breaks the kiss to look over, he can just make out Hux lying on his back now, his long, pale legs open wide with one hand working leisurely between them.

“You gonna finish what your brother started, Ky?” Hux asks, casually demanding in that way that never fails to turn Kylo on, “Or am I going to have to do it myself?”

Kylo just stares dumbly for a second, jaw gone slack as his eyes try to pick out more detail than the light level allows. Hux is so hot. He wants to see. Evidently, he takes too long to reply because the next thing he hears is a high, wanton moan and the filthy, wet noise of Hux’s fingers slipping through the mess of Ben’s come and his own slick. Kylo knows that particular pitch and tone of voice, knows Hux only moans like that when someone’s working his g-spot just right, and he knows that if he wants Hux to come on his dick rather than on his own fingers, he needs to act quickly.

“Ah-ah,” Kylo chides, pulling away from Ben to grab Hux’s wrist and hold it still. “None of that, now, don’t be so impatient. You want to fuck yourself, fine, but wouldn’t you rather use my nice, fat dick rather than your fingers?”

“Mm, I would,” Hux agrees. “Get on your back?”

Kylo obeys without complaint—he’s still a little sleepy, after all, so he wouldn’t mind doing this lying down. Not that he would otherwise object to Hux riding him by any means… Very much the contrary. Hux on top of him is always glorious.

Hux rolls to his knees and straddles Kylo with a little pleased hum. He reaches down between them, taking hold of Kylo’s cock and giving it a long, slow stroke, and Kylo’s eyes flutter shut at the familiar caress. Then they fly open again when he feels something warm and wet drip onto his cock, his mind going blank for a minute, consumed with white-hot arousal. Hux is so wet he’s literally dripping with it. It’s so hot—no matter how many times it’s been, getting to put his cock the same place his brother’s has just been, getting Ben’s come all over it… Kylo groans, and his cock twitches hard in Hux’s hand. It’s going to feel so good.

It does. Hux shifts, bringing the head of Kylo’s cock to the opening of his cunt and letting gravity bring him down. He’s so hot inside, so soft, so open. Kylo moans, hands coming up to clutch at Hux’s waist to steady himself as Hux rolls his hips in a languid circle. Hux’s small, smug noise of satisfaction makes Kylo smile, but it fades into an expression of pleasure as Hux begins riding him in earnest.

There’s none of the showy eroticism he sometimes employs, no twerking on his dick, no porn star pose, no starting out slow so Kylo has no choice but to watch every small motion. It’s just up-and-down, in-and-out, hard, fast straightforward fucking. Hux is using Kylo’s dick for his own pleasure, just like Kylo had invited him to.

He still watches, though, as best he can in dim glow of the light pollution filtering in through the window. He’s awestuck, and it’s all he can do to just lay back and take it until he has to curl his hands around Hux’s hips and thrust up into him.

Hux’s startled cry is the best reward he could ask for, and so he does it again, again, again, the two of them finding a hard, smacking rhythm together. The hair at the base of Kylo’s dick is soaked, and it’s almost too good to bear. The thought of it, of how he’s got Ben’s come all over his cock, of how Kylo’s is going to mix with it, of how they’re going to get Hux pregnant… There’s nothing hotter than this. His blood is pounding in his ears, and he feels consumed with this, consumed with the need for his mate, the need _to_ mate. Hux is his. His and Ben’s. And they’re going to make him theirs completely.

Hux works his hips faster and Kylo matches him wordlessly, listening to his little pants and moans grow more labored and desperate even as his own breaths turn to low, half-voiced growls. They sound like animals. He _feels_ like an animal, and it feels good. He plants his feet on the bed for better leverage, tightens his grip on Hux’s hips as he fucks up into him, fast and deep the way he knows Hux loves.

“Don’t stop,” Hux whimpers, “Oh, please don’t stop,” and Kylo doesn’t. He knows that breathless whine in Hux’s voice and he knows to do exactly the same thing he has been doing, to keep the same pace and angle, to give him what he needs until he comes all over Kylo’s dick.

When he does, it’s glorious, loud and unrestrained, hard enough that Kylo can feel the walls of Hux’s cunt clenching around him and the hot spurt of his little omega cock over Kylo’s belly. He still doesn’t break his rhythm, even as Hux’s cries begin to turn to low moans and his half of the pace turns languid. But when Hux sighs and goes limp above him, hands braced on Kylo’s chest, he knows he’s achieved his goal of satisfying Hux completely. He lets go of his iron-willed control over his body and lets it do as it pleases, his rhythm turning erratic as he holds Hux still and fucks him. He’s so close, and Hux is so wet in the wake of his orgasm, so soft and open… Tightness always feels good but it doesn’t compare. This is what he needs, this is what he craves: his lover fucked loose and mewling, the slick, liquid heat of Hux’s come and Ben’s mixed together engulfing him.

Kylo’s, too. He comes with a curse choked out through his teeth, spilling into Hux’s already soaked cunt. He gasps for breath as the pleasure and the sheer mind-bending eroticism of _breeding_ Hux combine to leave him stunned and useless, body frozen and locked except for his hips still pumping in time with the throb of his cock.

When it’s almost-but-not-quite over, he grabs Hux by the shoulders and pulls him down for a ravenous, grateful kiss. His sweet mate, his Hux, his and Ben’s…

“I love you,” Kylo murmurs against Hux’s lips, unable to contain the sentiment.

Hux hums, pleased, and replies, “I love you too, baby.” Then he sits back a little and says, “Both of you.”

Hux carefully disengages and then flops over onto his back between them. Kylo hears Ben kissing him, and it makes him smile. He feels extremely pleased with life, the universe and everything.

He rolls over to snuggle up to Hux, finding Ben already having done so, tucked close on the other side.

“Mm, I should go clean up,” Hux mutters, though from his tone it’s clear that he doesn’t want to.

“No,” Ben protests, just as Kylo opens his mouth to say the same thing. “It’s only a few hours until we have to get up… Just sleep.”

“Yeah, I don’t want you to. Stay all messy for us,” Kylo tells him, running his fingers along the damp inside of Hux's thigh. "It's hot."

Hux huffs, amused. “Fine, fine. Only for you, my filthy boys.”

“Always,” Kylo replies, kissing Hux’s shoulder. “Now sleep.”

Hux does, and Kylo and Ben follow.

**Author's Note:**

> A note on gender: Hux is an omega, and in this AU omegas have both a penis and a vagina. He identifies as male, and uses male pronouns. Heat isn't explicitly mentioned, but something similar to that is going on here. Everyone is in possession of their faculties, but their arousal levels are all unusually high--Hux's because he's ready to conceive and his body knows it, and the twins' in response to his pheromones. This story is not intended as a realistic portrayal of any intersex person's experience.
> 
> A note on consent: no explicit conversation establishing blanket consent for being touched while asleep occurs in this story, but it's treated as though one has occurred previously. This isn't the first time they've done this, nor will it be the last. Consent is explicitly given for PIV, but various touching and digital penetration occurs while Hux is still asleep.


End file.
